Confession
by soycaramelfrappuccino
Summary: She just wanted to finish her paper. He just wanted a confession. A series of one shots :)
1. Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of it's characters.**

**Enjoy! And please read and review!**

Patricia sat propped up by a cushion in the House of Anubis common room. She had screamo music blasting through her earphones as she typed up her last minute research paper. She knew if she missed another assignment, Mr. Sweet was going to eat her alive. Patricia noticed Eddie Mill-oh wait, _Edison Sweet _emerge into the kitchen. Probably on a late night kitchen raid, she thought, rolling her eyes. After a few moments, holding an appalling and unappealing looking sandwich in one hand and a sugary drink in the other, he came into the room and took a seat next to Patricia,

"Get away from me slimeball, I am too busy to deal with you," Patricia ripped off her earphones, irritability in her voice.

"What? Don't like my presence, Yacker? 'Cause I'm pretty sure, you're secretly in love with me," He put his feet up on the coffee table, taking an enormous bite out of his sandwich.

"Yes, I don't enjoy your presence. And no, I am not in love with you, nor do I like you, I find you to be completely vile," She said as she watch him wipe food off of his chin. He places his food on the table before continuing,

"Actually, I think you got that all wrong. You really like me. But you're just too scared to admit it," He smirked, infuriating her.

"Little do you know, I honestly just want to finish my work. So if you could leave me alon-"

"Little do you know, I honestly just think you want to date me," He mimicked. At this point, Patricia was losing patience. Maybe there was a part of her that could maybe, possibly, perchance have some sort of interest in him. However, she was not just about to tell him that!

"Why are you so persistent on this? Oh, I get it! It's because _you_ like _me_!" She practically screamed in his face, putting together all of the pieces in her head, "So that's why you want to know how I feel so badly," At this, Eddie's face was priceless. But only for a split second, before his smirk returned along with his narcissistic and pompous personality,

"We all know you are the one who is madly in love with me though, so just admit it," Eddie's face just inches away from her, "If I am going anything to confess to you, then it's only fair that you do, ladies first"

"You're face when I said you liked me was proof enough doofus,"

"Then I guess it's your turn," Eddie smirked. Before Patricia was given a chance to respond, the pair here's a booming voice standing directly outside the room that they occupied.

"It's ten o'clock, you have five minutes, and then, I want to hear a pin, **drop**," Patricia took this as an opportunity to grab her stuff and make a beeline for the door,

"See ya weasel," She spoke, already halfway out the door.

"Wait, no, that's not fair! Yacker!" Eddie shouted at her and attempted to follow, only to be stopped by Victor who proceeded to immediately send him to his room, "Well played, Yacker, well played," He muttered as he walked to his room.


	2. Crystal Clear

**This takes place in season 2 when Patricia loses her sight. **

**Enjoy :)**

Eddie sat at the dining table in the Anubis House, a tall stack of pancakes on a plate in front of him. Before he could dig in, Patricia came stumbling into the room, knocking into everything in her path. Eddie raised his eyebrows,

"What is your problem, Yacker?" Her response was running into a chair and muttering,

"Crud!" At this, Eddie left his seat to help navigate Patricia to the table.

"I don't need your help, Doofus," She whined trying to push him away. He smirked and rolled his eyes, continuing to help her despite her complaints.

When Patricia and Eddie were finally seated at the table, Eddie gave her a steady look. He noticed that her eyes were not focusing on anything as she fumbled with her bracelet. He waved his hand in front of her face,

"Yacker, are you, blind?"

"What? No, I can see perfectly fine," She said, blowing his question off.

"You sure about that?"

"Everything is crystal clear!" Patricia, very obviously, lied.

"Oh okay, how many fingers am I holding up?" He asked gesturing three fingers in view of her eyes.

"Uh, five?" She guessed.

"Are you sure you can see fine?"

"Well, maybe things are a bit blurry." She finally admitted. Well this is going to be fun, he thought, positioning his head closer to hers,

"Can you see me now?"

"You're a bit clearer.." Patricia said. Eddie couldn't tell if she was nervous, or lying. He moved his face even closer, a smirk plastered on his face,

"How about now?"

"Better, I guess," Patricia's eyes struggled to focus on him. Eddie took this opportunity to attempt to close the gap between them.

"Red or black pumps with this sweater?" Amber asked, interrupting the moment, holding up two different color shoes.

"Really, Amber, is this the time?" Eddie turned and looked at her, refusing to hide his annoyance.

"A perfect pair of heels is always the time." Amber shook her head at them, walking out of the room "You people just don't understand."

Eddie sighed, leaning close to Patricia again,

"Where were we?"

"I have no idea, I'm blind remember?" She responded, rolling her eyes.


End file.
